


till the last drop

by raiaalily



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/M, Mild Blood, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiaalily/pseuds/raiaalily
Summary: [ Blood trickles down her fingers, tainting the snow and leaving death in its wake. ]
— lenrin.





	

.

Blood trickles down her fingers, tainting the snow and leaving death in its wake.

The steady stream of life slowly ebbs to nothing, but Rin doesn’t notice – she’s transfixed by the blond boy crumpled on the ground. His smile is as light as the bite marks she’s left on his nape; his eyes are glassy, glazed over.

Gone.

_I’m sorry, Len_ , she whispers, her voice thick with unshed tears. _I love you._

Wine-red droplets cling to one corner of her lips, so she reaches to collect them with the instinctive swipe of her tongue.

They taste of bittersweet temptation and faraway remorse.

.


End file.
